Antennas have a corresponding operating frequency (e.g., resonant frequency) to receive and transmit communication signals. The operating frequency of an antenna is based on dimensions (e.g., size and shape) of the antenna. To illustrate, longer antennas generally have lower operating frequencies (e.g., longer wavelengths). Electronic devices may include multiple antennas to enable operation at different operating frequencies. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a cellular phone or a router) may include a first antenna to transmit and receive signals in a first frequency band (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) band) and a second antenna to transmit and receive signals in a second frequency band (e.g., an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 band or a third generation (3G) wireless band).
To enable miniaturization of electronic devices, reconfigurable antennas may be used to enable a single antenna to operate (e.g., transmit and receive) at multiple frequencies by changing a physical property of the antenna, such as a size or a shape of the antenna. For example, a reconfigurable antenna (e.g., a mechanically reconfigurable antenna) may change in length by using embedded switches, by stretching, or by moving conductive fluids. However, a mechanically reconfigurable antenna may be larger and have higher costs as compared to a multiple antenna arrangement.